Deacon Meioh
Deacon Meioh is the son of Wolverine (X-Men Evolution) and Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon). Early History During a team up between the X-Men and the Sailor Senshi, who were fighting against a resurrected Jadeite (the last general of the Dark Kingdom) who wanted revenge on the Senshi and wished to cause the end of the world. Logan and Setsuna had decided on being alone with each other and decide to go to a bar. Upon returning to the Outer Senshi home, they had decided to have sex but ultimately, Logan did not use a condom due to misinterpenting Setsuna's cry of "come on, just do it already!" and the conception ultimately started. At first, they had no memory about it but then realized what had happened and decide not to speak of the incident. After a few weeks though, Setsuna found out she was pregnant after experincing morning sickness. She was conflicted as to whether she should be keep the baby or not because of her concern it would potentially interfere with the intended future of Crystal Tokyo, but it didn't matter as Professor Xavier proposed they'd take care of the child. She agrees and nine months later, she gave birth to Deacon Meioh, a Japanese-Canadian boy. During an incident with a few monsters and a portal Jadeite created, a freak accident occured with the baby being sent to another dimension, something Setsuna was devestated over. He was sent to the Generator Rex universe where he was raised by Black Knight to become a super soldier of sorts. When he had reached the age of nineteen, he became a body guard of sorts when she took over Providence. During his childhood, he never learned how to read aside from learning about codes and other sort of miliartic proceedures. It wasn't until while hunting for EVOs that Deacon ended up being trapped in a library where the rescue took months due to interventations by Rex himself. In the meantime, he learned how to read since every single book was his for the taking. As he read the last book from the ninth shelf, he noticed a file on the floor. His. As it turned out, Black Knight basically scanned that there were no signs of EVO activity but something was abnormal and he was told he was an EVO. Everything he read ranged from him being provoked on purpose and summed up that he was merely just a tool. This enraged him proclaiming, "It's a trick" and tore up his file as from then on in, he hated lies. Then he met The Master II. He explained and apologized that he sent the Psycho Rangers to have him trapped in the library counting on him to read every book if he were to be bored. Had he not; he educated himself. He also explained that Black Knight would die in the near future for her crimes, him being the one who obtained his file and had him read it to find out the truth and the fact that his real name is Deacon. The Master II proposed to join with him and help him reach his own goals. Deacon agreed and the two, along with the Psycho Rangers, left the Generator Rex universe. Category:Males Category:Movie-Brat characters